Let destiny take us there
by weolf
Summary: Holly J is not gonna let what people think about her let her get in the way of what she wants. And what she wants is Toby


Hey, this is weolf and this is my first degrassi fanfiction. It might be 3 or four chapters so ummmmmmmmm enjoy!?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin, god I hate these

* * *

(_This excerpt is from the diary of Holly J)_

I'm weird right; I mean I must be for liking the toad. Who in their right mind would ever think of liking him he's ugly, a nerd, and has a bad fashion sense. But why can't I stop smiling when I see him, I get nervous, and Holly J does not get nervous around boys. So what's the deal with me and Toby Isaacs you say, well I hate math and I asked him to tutor me. Needless to say he said yes, who would ever say no to me.

Anyway, he wanted something in return, I thought it would be my lingerie, but the loser wanted me to teach him Dance Dance Revolution, can you even believe it a loser doing a loser game, so typical. So there I was laying on the floor next to him, obviously our clothes were on, and my friends saw me with him, so I did what a girl would usually do in a situation like that, lie.

Okay I admit I flirt with him but why would I like him. Maybe it's because of all the positives he also has. He's to talk with, I don't really think there was conversation I was ever bored with him. His smile, way too cute with glasses and his looks great when he wears black for some reason. Plus his big heart, he takes care of all of his friends when they need him too.

All right, all right I've fallen for him, hard, when you think about it its hard not to. Besides, when the future comes he'll be a rich nerd and we all know rich nerds are the best nerds. How about this tomorrow at schools I ask him if he wants to go out with me and see where it goes from there.

* * *

Holly put down the pencil and closed the diary. She put the lock on it and got up from her chair to look out the window from her room. She opened and looked out the window; the sky was always beautiful to her at night. These were sometimes the simple things that made her smile. As she looked out the sky she saw a figure walking on the sidewalk. It was Toby, was it destiny that brought him to her? Whatever it was, she wasn't gonna let it slip away.

"Toby…Toby! Wait right there, I need to talk to you about something okay." Toby not knowing what Holly J wanted just stood there and said, "Um, okay."

Holly ran out her room and down the stairs, she told her parents that she would be out for a quick minute. She ran out the front door and out to Toby, breathless she stood there for a minute.

"Toby, listen I know I've been acting weird around you… wait, what are you doing around here anyway, do you live over here?"

Toby pointed to the right and said, "My house is on the next block. You just never pay attention to me to know where I live and why I'm out here so late I was visiting an old friend." Toby woefully looked down and Holly J understood him.

"You were at the cemetery right? I know there's nothing I can say to comfort you but I can think of something that can kind of cheer you up, that is, if you want to."

Toby looked up confused at what she was saying, "What, Holly?"

Holly J sighed and carefully looked at him, "It's Holly J, all right. Anyway, I was thinking maybe me and you can go to the movies tomorrow, you know just the two of us?"

Toby stood there dumbfounded for a second before he answered, "This isn't a joke right, cause' if it is I'll be pretty pissed because of you."

Holly J became irritated at Toby and told him off, "Listen here Toby, if I was joking I wouldn't be here outside in the cold waiting for your answer okay. So is it a yes or is it a no."

Before a second passed Toby yelped a yes out of his mouth and Holly J smiled, "good, I'm glad that you see it my way. So tomorrow after school pick me up from my house and we'll go to the movies okay?"

Toby nodded dumbly and Holly J started to walk away, she then stopped, looked at him, and walked towards him again. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Goodnight", in his ears.

When Holly J went back in the house Toby spoke again, "I gotta tell Peter about this."

* * *

And there it is, I don't know the guys Toby hangs out with and I didn't want to choose Derek or Danny so I chose Peter.

I'll probably put the conver sation on the next chapter.

Till next time bitches, peace

* * *


End file.
